The Dog
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: A DOG somewhere between human and wolf. A wolf with a little bit of human in them, or a human with a little bit of wolf. They are loyal, they are loving, and they both look after Micaiah, the Silver-Maiden of Daein. Sothe/Micaiah and Volug.
1. Chapter 1

"Volug..." The newly crowned Queen Micaiah's voice called out into the night. "Volug, are you out here?" she took a step outside, resting her hand on the stone wall. The pavement was cold under her bare feet and the wind bit through the thin white nightgown that covered her._  
Yes? _The reply was in the old tongue, and a little bit sleepy. _What do you need Micaiah? _the wolf's tone was short, but only in the freshly awake sort of way. He stood up and stretched.  
"I just wanted to talk to you." She said, sitting down on the steps. The laguz nodded and sat down beside her. He was still without a shirt, but despite the cold, showed no sign of chill. His ear twitched slightly in the wind, still listening for any sign on danger or intrusion.

Micaiah smiled, her eyes drifting heavenward to rest upon the distant moon. The light bounced of her hair, making it glow. Everything about her seemed mystical, from the way she sat to the silver-hair that dancing lazily in the winter wind. The only thing that gave her away as a mortal creature was the way she shook in the cold, but it was barely noticeable in the pale light._  
What about? _Volug asked. He followed her gaze, but his eyes always returned to focus on her face. The gentle curve of her lips as she smiled filled him with warmth. Warmth enough to keep out the Daein chill. Her eyes were a soft gold, suns to the moonlight of her hair. She was honestly, truly beautiful in that moment. And not even Volug could ignore it.

"I wanted to thank you for all you help. From the beginning." She looked at him and smiled, "Without you we wouldn't have won back Daein, we wouldn't have saved Tellius from Ashera. Everyone helped, but...it was your idea...wasn't it?"_  
Wasn't what?_

"Coming with us. You transformed of your own freewill back there in the desert. Traveling with us...that was your idea."_  
...yes. _Volug said, he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"and then later...Queen Nailah didn't send you back to guard me did she?"_  
No..._ The laguz took a deep breath, _I wanted to help. I had never met a beorc before, and you were kind. You made the Heron happy, her Majesty trusted you, I wanted to help. _He shot her a look, _Don't get any ideas. _

In a single deft motion, Micaiah wrapped her arms around the laguz's neck, he blushed and slowly lifted his arms, placing his hands at the small of her back and squeezing just a little. A tiny amount of pressure, but enough. He inhaled her scent, soft and delicate, just like her. Her fragrance reminded him of the cactus flowers in his homeland of Hatari. She fit so well in his arms, the little beorc queen, he relaxed slightly, squeezing her a little tighter. She shook from cold in his arm, but less than she had been before. He was warm and he willed that warmth into her. Into this tiny little beorc female.

"Thank you, Volug." She whispered, letting go and sitting up a little straighter, "I..." she stopped and took a deep breath, "I'd better get back inside, Sothe's not a terribly heavy sleeper. But...I wanted to tell you that...I'll miss you more than anyone." With that she turned and walked back inside, looking over her shoulder as she reached the door._  
I will...miss you too. _He muttered as she vanished from sight. The wolf took a deep breath and walked back towards where he had been sleeping. _Then again...maybe I won't. _

* * *

Micaiah crept back into her bedroom, she smiled to see that Sothe was still lying there, all the worries from war erased. He looked so young, but...she smiled, also so grown-up. The silver-maiden took a deep contented breath and slid under the covers, tucking her feet as far away from her sleeping love as possible, as to keep from startling him awake. She slept with her back to him, as she always had.

She let out a soft gasp as arms encircled her waist, pulling her backwards.

"Where did you go?" Sothe asked softly, kissing the back of her neck tenderly, and nuzzling her softly with his chin. Micaiah smiled and rolled over to face him.

"I wanted to talk to Volug for a moment, to thank him." she planted a soft kiss on the green-haired man's lips, "My king." Sothe sighed and pulled the woman closer to him, kissing her forehead.

"I hate that title. I'm only king because you're Queen, Micaiah," He said, "I don't think I'm cut out for this job." His lips met hers again, "Except for the protecting you bit. I'm good at that."  
"Yes, yes you are."


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn came, drifting through the silk curtains in their majesties bedroom. Sothe woke up first. He smiled at the woman wrapped around him and gently disentangled himself from her embrace. He loved her, everything about her. The softness of her hair, the taste of her lips, the warmth in her eyes, even her annoying tendency to put herself in harms way.

He didn't want to be king. The young man stretched and looked out the window, being king hadn't been on the list of things Sothe had ever aspired to. But the populace had clamored that Micaiah become queen, and he had proposed to her shortly before that. There was no way out, besides, Micaiah needed him. Even if she didn't, he needed her.

Sothe snuck out of the room, wandering towards the kitchen, hoping that no one would recognize that he was the newly crowned king. He kept his eyes on the ground all the way to the courtyard, when something snatched at his attention. A very loud argument in the old tongue. He turned to look, and watched as Queen Nailah and Volug stood glaring at each other, with Prince Rafiel looking frightened.

Living with Micaiah, and having traveled with Volug for as long as he had, Sothe had managed to pick up a few words of the ancient tongue, but sadly, in this situation, what little he got only confused him further.

~~~ _NOT!!! What ~~~ you ~~~, "I ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~ Micaiah?" _Nailah snarled.  
~~~_ what it ~~~ like. I ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ and ~~~ her. _Volug responded angrily,  
~~~_ ~~~ beorc ~~~? The ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ Laguz ~~~? ~~~, SHE ~~~ ~~~ ~~~! She ~~~ Sothe.__I ~~~ ~~~ her ~~~.  
You're ~~~ home.__No I'm not. ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ home ~~~! My home ~~~ ~~~ Micaiah.  
~~~ you ~~~ love ~~~ her? _ Nailah's voice got quieter, but still angry. ~~~_ you ~~~ your ~~~, Volug?  
~~~ love ~~~ her? _ Volug shook his head, _No, I ~~~ ~~~ ~~~.__Then why?__~~~, I ~~~ ~~~. I care for her.  
You're ~~~. _ Nailah sighed, and then kissed Volug on both cheeks. ~~~_ you ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ me ~~~ ~~~ Hatari and help me ~~~ our ~~~ ~~~ Gallia? ~~~ you ~~~ ~~~ ~~~.__  
Yes. _ Volug nodded.

Sothe blinked and watched as Nailah and Volug went in seperate directions. He took a deep breath and continued towards the kitchen. Nearly running over a young serving boy in the process.  
"Sorry." the green-haired youth said, looking at the child he had nearly pushed over.  
"No proble..." the boy stopped and froze, looking at Sothe. "Yer the king...ohmahgawdI'msosorrypleasedon'ttellmymum." The words came out so fast that Sothe had to ask the boy to repeat himself. After assuring the child that no, he wasn't in trouble, the young king wanted into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of tea and a cup of coffee, before walking hurriedly back to the room and woman he loved.

* * *

The scent of tea pulled Micaiah awake, and the kiss Sothe placed against her forehead made it impossible to resist. She opened her eyes and smiled at her lover.  
"'Morning." she said sleepily, sitting up.  
"Morning." He handed her the steaming cup of mint and slid onto the bed beside her.  
"You're up early." the queen teased. Sothe smiled,  
"I wanted to be the first one up, for once."  
"What time is it?"  
"Shortly after dawn."  
"Have..." she took a drink, "Have Queen Nailah and Volug and Prince Rafiel left yet?"  
"Not yet. But..." Sothe stared into his drink, "Queen Nailah and Volug were arguing...I think."  
"You think?"  
"I couldn't understand most of it." He shook his head, "I'm impressed I got any of it at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Volug sighed to himself as he left the castle with his Queen and her Heron prince. He had toyed with the idea of telling Micaiah that he would be back, but there had been no time to speak with her alone and he was wary about talking around the other courtiers, many of whom had not quite gotten over their prejudice of the Laguz. He left with a nod and a wag of his tail, following Queen Nailah and Prince Rafiel out and away from the castle.

* * *

Micaiah watched her friends leave with mixed feelings. On one hand, it meant that peace had finally been attained. On the other hand, she had become so used to Volug that it was like someone had stolen away her shadow. She could function without it, but looking beside her felt...weird.  
"Are you alright, Micaiah?" Sothe asked, putting an arm around her slender shoulders. The queen nodded and lay her head against him.  
"Yes," she sighed, feeling better at Sothe's very presence, "I will miss them."  
"They'll miss you too." the young king said, kissing the side of her head, "Who wouldn't?" She gave him a soft smile and twisted her neck to plant a kiss on his lips.  
"Thank you."

* * *

_"Volug,_" Nailah said one evening as they rested from travel, "_I never thought I'd say this, but you're pinning._"  
"_Pinning? What do you mean?_" he asked, turning away from the reflection of the moon in the water.  
"_You miss Micaiah already? It's been scarce a week._" The laguz queen chuckled to herself, "_Maybe I was right about you being in love._"  
"_I'm not in love with her._" The wolf snapped. He scowled and lay down on his back, gazing up at the clear desert sky. "_I'm just worried about her. Being Queen can be dangerous._" he looked at Nailah, "_Not that you couldn't just kill anyone who dares attempt to do anything to you._" Nailah smiled. She, fortunately, had known Volug long enough to pick up on the subtle difference between mockery and admiration in his voice.

* * *

Sothe sighed to himself, watching as Micaiah dealt with matters of politics. He half-longed to spirit Micaiah away in the middle of the night and leave the hellish courtiers to themselves. However, he watched as bit by bit, the woman he loved saved Daein from itself. She spoke gently, always smiling as she lightly pushed things into their proper places. Laguz hunts were outlawed, and Daein's borders opened to Gallia and any other nation that desired it. Sothe was mesmerized by the gentle way she guided Daein into an era of peace, almost as if she were the country's mother.  
"You're incredible." He told her one night as they crawled into bed. She smiled at him.  
"I couldn't do it without you." Micaiah's golden eyes were soft as she said it, warmth ran through Sothe and he kissed her deeply, passionately and with no intention of stopping.

Later, when Sothe lay in bed cradling a sleeping Micaiah in his arms, he thought about the conversation he had overheard between Volug and Nailah. The young king was a mixture of emotion at the thought that Volug might be in love with Micaiah, it would explain the way the wolf was always around. The fact that he had been hesitant to leave. But when Sothe looked at the sleeping woman beside him, all traces of jealousy vanished. The way Micaiah slept, eyes closed, lips parted slightly practically glowing in the moonlight that drifted in through their window, the way she clung to him, anyone could fall in love with her. And she had chosen him. She chose him above any other person on Tellius, Volug wasn't competition even if he WAS in love with her.


End file.
